


Suit up

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Suit Porn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Peter in a suit, Stiles not in a Suit</p><p>Or: Stiles appreciates the fashion sense of his new professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for @riceycloveed for Steter Secret Santa but never posted it here.

That Stiles was clumsy was probably known by every single person that had ever encountered him. That Stiles was so clumsy that on the first day of his winter semester at college he left his dorm for class with plenty of time to get coffee but then proceeded to spill said coffee all over himself – this was only known by the new barista behind the counter of his favorite coffee shop. It took him two additional minutes to frantically decide between going to class on time with a dirty, smelly shirt, looking like a colossal idiot or running back to his dorm to change but coming in late and looking like only a bit of an idiot.

Ten minutes, one changed shirt later and completely out of breath Stiles stumbled into the lecture hall collapsing onto a random seat. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he caught his breath relieved that the class seemed to only just have started. The professor had his back to the students writing on an old-fashioned chalkboard. If Stiles had any air left in his lungs he would’ve snorted. He loved his whiteboards and flipcharts but the chalkboard was oddly fitting for the title of the class. _Obscure folklore 101_. He had been really excited about the class. It didn’t even matter if they would talk about actual and real supernatural stuff or if the topics were the hilarious humbug of fairy tales. Both were fine by him as he figured either would be entertaining.

Finally Stiles had managed to slow his breath enough to observe the professor. He had wondered what kind of person would be teaching a class like this but a middle-aged looking man with carefully styled hair and a sharply cut suit that looked having been tailored to his body was not what had come to his mind. The medium gray of the suit’s fabric looked classy even in the harsh light of the lecture hall and the slim cut of the jacket brought out the very mathematically pleasing waist to shoulder ratio. Faintly remembering Lydia’s fashion lessons Stiles thought that it must be quite an expensive suit when he noticed the way the fabric smoothly moved with the professor’s body while he was writing.

 

_Obscure Folklore 101_

_Werewolves are people, too. How to beat the moon sickness_

_Are vampires real? Popculture vs. historical facts_

_Witches, light vs. dark_

_How to negotiate with fairies. Code of conduct in case of abduction_

 

While Stiles was reading the topics almost laughing out loud the professor turned around brushing his hands against each other to get rid of the chalk residue. Stiles’ silent laughter got stuck in his throat and for a moment he felt like he was choking.

“How good of you to join us, Mr.” the professor trailed off with a smirk while he started to unbutton his suit jacket.

Stiles blinked with wide eyes, his mouth going dry. In the course of the last few years he had seen Peter Hale undress a few times after the pack had been fighting the monster of the week but this was downright pornographic. It even almost made him forget the shock of seeing Peter here so unexpectedly.

After clearing his throat Stiles replied with some effort “Stilinski”.

Peter hummed and gave him a friendly-looking smile. “Mr. Stilinski. Well, as I said earlier to your fellow class mates welcome to Obscure Folklore 101. For your first semester we will start with common misconceptions and how to discern between what’s real and what’s just wishful thinking.”

Some people in the class laughed politely but some admiring giggles could also be heard. Stiles rolled his eyes and gave a courteous wave. “I’m all ears, sir.” As soon as the words had left his mouth it dropped open and his eyes widened further. That was NOT what he had meant to say, damn it. Apparently Peter knew it, too because he seemed to laugh at Stiles. It was easy enough to see in the way his lips curled slightly and Stiles cursed himself wondering when he had learnt to read the man so well.

Suddenly it occurred to him that this might be a huge set-up with Stiles’ humiliation being the ultimate goal. What other reason would Peter have to keep this quiet from him, from the pack? The thought made him go from feeling embarrassed to angry but then he was soon sidetracked because Peter let the jacket of his suit slip from his shoulders, revealing a dark gray vest that seemed to be glued to his body. In an elegant motion Peter hung the jacket over his desk chair before he started to unbutton his cuffs.

Stiles watched in horrified fascination how Peter walked around his desk, expertly folding back the left arm of his white shirt. In the background he realized that Peter had started talking about class again but the words didn’t make it to Stiles’ brain. Instead he stared at Peter as he leaned against the front of his desk, starting to undo and fold up the other arm of his shirt. It might’ve been one minute or one hour later when Peter leaned back, crossing his arms in front of his chest which made Stiles notice the light gray tie, when suddenly some of the students raised their hands.

Startling out of his observance he frowned before quickly asking the girl next to him what was going on. She glared at him haughtily but replied anyway “Professor Hale asked if anyone has had an experience that might have involved the supernatural. You know, if it were real.” Stiles rolled his eyes again and leaned back sliding further down into his seat. While listening to some of the students sharing various experiences he wondered if the class might just provide some real supernatural facts after all. And maybe it even did but he kept tuning in and out of the ongoing talk, always depending on which way Peter shifted in his suit. Sometimes the shirt bunched a little when he crossed his arms, sometimes he was all clean lines when he stood straight. And on one glorious occasion Peter half sat on the desk which made the fabric of the suit pants strain around his thick thighs.

Sure Stiles had noticed a while ago how much he appreciated men in suits and maybe, just maybe appreciated looking at Peter. But today’s combined display brought those abstract thoughts to a full-blown revelation.

In the end Stiles made it through the whole class without talking and embarrassing himself further but when everyone started to gather their stuff he jumped up. After quickly grabbing his bag he rushed down the stairs towards the professor’s desk. He wasn’t the only one wanting a word with Peter, though and he had to wait impatiently until all the others cleared out.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed as he followed Peter towards the door. Peter grinned and obnoxiously replied “Why, Mr. Stilinski, I’m trying to teach a class.

“Cut the crap, Peter. Did you follow me to college?”

Peter laughed and stopped in his tracks, his suit jacket hanging folded over one arm and the hand on his other side was holding his messenger back. “Contrary to your belief, Stiles, you’re not the center of the universe. I’d already been teaching this subject for a few years before… well, before. And since things have finally calmed down enough I figured I should go back to work.” Stiles stared at him intently while contemplating Peter’s words. He wasn’t sure what to say to that and Peter knew it. After another moment of silence Peter smirked and nodded goodbye. “See you in class, Mr. Stilinski.”

-

Three weeks later…

“I hate you!” Stiles grumbled and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

“Do you now?” Peter asked playfully and moved his hips in a slight circle.

Stiles gasped and tried to push himself further down onto Peter but still managed to reply “Yes! You made me drop my favorite class.”

Three weeks after the start of the semester Stiles was sitting in Peter’s lap, on Peter’s bed, in Peter’s bedroom, which was in Peter’s freaking apartment.

And Peter… was wearing The Suit.

While Professor Hale had worn many suits to work in the past few weeks the one from the first class was Stiles’ favorite. The suit jacket was lying on the bed behind them and Peter was wearing the dark grey vest over the pristine white shirt, the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. His belt and suit pants were open and pushed down his legs a little. In contrast Stiles didn’t wear much of anything really. He was sitting in Peter’s lap, legs splayed open by Peter’s muscular thighs while Peter was deep inside of him.

Peter’s hands slid over Stiles’ legs and parted them a little more while he snorted in amusement. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Stilinski,” he said way over the top before he leaned in and bit lightly into Stiles’ earlobe. Stiles jerked and immediately whined when his movements made him feel Peter even more intensively.

“I told you. This or the class. I’m not risking my career when it only just started again. Not even for you.”

Despite the harshness of them Peter’s words made Stiles feel nice and warm. Even though Peter wouldn’t risk his career – which Stiles totally understood – he was also implying that Stiles was the only person who had made Peter even consider it in the first place. Stiles smiled at the thought and locked eyes with Peter in the mirror before he leaned back against the soft fabric still covering Peter’s body. He reached behind and tugged the tie over his own naked chest and then crossed his arms behind Peter’s head.

Peter smirked back at him and and gently gripped his chin to pull him into a kiss. It was hot and slightly wet, with just as much pressure as Stiles had come to like it. After a few long moments they were breaking apart, panting a little. Stiles licked his lips and grinned while Peter looked back into the mirror to watch himself running his hands over Stiles’ chest before he lightly pinched a nipple. “Now get to work,” he ordered.

And Stiles did.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really Student/Teacher since Stiles drops the class but I tagged it to be on the safe side


End file.
